Kitten Trouble
by Bakura13
Summary: Sasuke is somehow, yet reluctantly, taking care of a kitten...Fear of cats. Kitten. Bad luck. Will he overcome his somewhat fear or have the most troublesome days? Swearing involved
1. Chapter I Mew!

Chapter I – Mew!  
  
[An idea out of bloody well no where. O_o; I'm not sure if anyone has done  
it yet... but... here goes... Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.]  
  
Sasuke sat at the base of the tree in the park, leaning his back against it and his hands were folded behind his head as the dogs he was walking ran around in yippy little circles on their long leashes. Yet again, it was one of those D-Level missions that didn't require much... Pulling weeds, babysitting, picking up groceries... All things that were starting to get to the Uchiha boy quite a bit. He watched with an annoyed expression on his face, as Naruto was being himself as usual picking the biggest dogs and offering to walk them no problem... Right, and the sky was green with pink polka dots. He didn't bother keeping count how many large circles the overactive blond Genin was being dragged in... He lost count at about twenty.... Twenty dozen, that is.  
  
"Naruto, why are you being such a showoff?!" Sakura yelled at him.  
  
"I'm just taking them for a walk!" Naruto replied before the dogs took off after a squirrel, yanking the boy clear off his feet.  
  
"... This... is a waste of time..." Sasuke said boredly as he sighed heavily, shaking his head.  
  
He gave the leash a small jerk as the small dogs tried to after the same animal but then quieted down from the lead. He heard a loud bang as he glanced to the side, finding Naruto sprawled on the ground, apparently after having quite a sudden introduction with the tree. Sasuke just wondered how much longer he would be able to stay sane with the... stupidity...  
  
"It's been an hour..." Sasuke said as he got up, the dogs revving back up. "I'm sure the owners would prefer to have their dogs back on time..."  
  
He started walking off with his set of dogs while Sakura took off after him, Naruto being dragged across the cobblestone path by the oversized canines as they more obediently followed their other human masters.  
  
"So... Think we'll get any time off, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked the other, trying to strike up a hinting conversation.  
  
Sasuke remained silent, keeping his dark eyes forward and not bothering to answer the pink-haired girl at all. Truthfully, he didn't want time off. Time off meant more pestering by the girls of the village... mostly Ino and Sakura who were in a never-ending competition over the Uchiha boy.  
  
"Well..." Sakura thought again, trying to think of something else to talk about. "What do you think of Ino?"  
  
Sasuke's face remained the same and he mentally scowled, again ignoring the girl. He did not want to answer that... He knew that it would lead to a topic that he wouldn't be able to get himself out of and Sakura would trail after him more. He also knew that it was starting to irritate Sakura by not answering her and he smirked very slightly but not noticeable to the girl. That was the end of that and he was glad.  
  
"OI!" The dogs that Naruto was walking... or rather them taking him for a walk... bolted forward at the sight of their true masters and pulled the boy through Sakura and Sasuke. "Stop! Heal! Something!"  
  
"Baka..." Sasuke muttered as he walked forward and handed the leashes calmly to the owner of the little mutts.  
  
After a few last words from the dog-crazed people, Sasuke left without even saying anything, his hands in his pockets and continued on his way home.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called after him, causing him to almost visibly cringe. "Matte!"  
  
Of course, Sasuke didn't bother stopping... but then again, neither did Sakura as she ran up to catch up with him. Naruto trailed after her, all the scratches visible from being dragged across the pathway and the grass.  
  
"That wasn't so hard." Sakura said as she walked alongside the Uchiha boy.  
  
"Easy for you to say..." Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his head. "Those dogs aren't trained, damn it! They're uncontrollable!"  
  
"If you weren't so idiotic, you wouldn't have taken the heavier dogs..." Sasuke said plainly, keeping his eyes forward. "You just don't know how to control them... Make them know who's boss... It is common sense..."  
  
"Nani?!" Naruto yelled, forgetting about his pain for the moment. "At least I walked my dogs more than you did!"  
  
"You were dragged for the entire hour... I'm sure there is a clear mark on the lawn of where you were eating dirt..." Sasuke glanced back out of the corner of his eye, an amused smirk on his face.  
  
Naruto held up a clenched fist and pointed at Sasuke with his other hand. "You shut the hell up! At least I did more than you did!"  
  
"Che... I prefer to walk the dogs than to have it the other way..." Sasuke said before he waved back with a single hand. "Ja..."  
  
Naruto was about to yell something back but was interrupted by his stomach making its presence known. Of course, walking dogs for a whole hour does make that blue-eyed Genin hungry. What better way to celebrate a completed D-Level mission, or any mission at all, with-  
  
"Ramen!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he walked off in a different direction towards the usual place where he got his favorite food.  
  
Sasuke continued along the street quietly, barely taking notice of the people he walked past and after a few moments longer as the next street was bare, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a small innocent sound.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
He kept his gaze forward and ignored the small animal until he heard the small mewl and felt soft fur rub against his shins.  
  
"Shit!" Sasuke swore quietly as he took a step away, looking down at the small kitten that looked at him curiously.  
  
Sasuke wasn't one to admit anything to anyone...but in his mind, he was reminded about one tiny teensy wincey detail... He wasn't too comfortable around any sort of feline and he slid another nervous step back away from the small bundle of fur as he padded towards him.  
  
Sasuke glanced around, glad that no one was there to see him like this. "Get out of here!"  
  
The kitten's baby blue eyes blinked at him and it tilted its head to the side, not quite understanding the boy's commands. It seemed properly groomed with the fur a raven black colour with white paws, a white-tipped tail and a blotch of ashen fur over one eye. Sasuke could feel a bead of sweat slide down his face nervously then almost jumped a mile when he heard someone calling for him.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" A wave of dread swept over Sasuke as he recognized the voice and continued to side step away from the kitten as it continued to follow him.  
  
"Get out of here!" Sasuke hissed, flicking his gaze around to make sure Sakura didn't see him yet. "Go on! Go home!"  
  
The kitten seemed to look sad then Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as the small animal seemed to have a mischievous look. The cat scrambled after him and jumped up onto Sasuke's shorts, clinging to them with its claws and started climbing up. Oh, but at this time, Sasuke was far from comfortable...  
  
"No! Go the hell away!" Sasuke hissed as he tried to pry the cat off.  
  
Not being successful of catching the speedy little devil, the small kitten crawled up his shirt. Now, he officially had a problem... He desperately reached into his shirt to grab the kitten but could feel the small animal crawl around his middle and onto his back... to an unreachable spot.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she stood a few feet from him, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Sasuke snapped his arms back at his sides and looked at Sakura, not being able to completely hide the look of discomfort from his face.  
  
"Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"Of course not! Why would you ask tha-AHH!" Sasuke felt the small claws of the kitten dig into his back and he put aside his pride for a moment, trying to reach at the creature that clung through his other shirt and onto his back.  
  
"Eh?" Sakura blinked a few times, watching the Uchiha boy desperately try to get something.  
  
She walked a few steps closer, trying to get a closer look then saw a little fuzzy head peek out at her from the collar of his shirt. Now something didn't add up... Sasuke Uchiha... and a kitten... but it was just too cute to resist...  
  
"Aww!" Sakura said as she smiled. "How kawaii!"  
  
"Take it..." Sasuke said in a menacing tone as he grabbed the kitten by the scruff of the neck and dropped it into Sakura's outstretched hands.  
  
Sakura hugged the small kitten, which in turn purred contently at the attention. "I'm going to take it home and keep it as a pet! I've always wanted a pet!"  
  
Sasuke muttered under his breath and shoved his hands back in his pockets. "Take the little creature from hell then..."  
  
"Thanks for the kitten, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gushed as she lightly rubbed her cheek against the kitten's fur.  
  
'Ino pig will be jealous!' Inner Sakura said, holding her hand out with the victory sign.  
  
Sasuke scowled and walked off, keeping his shoulders hunched down slightly from the all too close contact with the little hell-raising fur ball, as he put it. Sakura, on the other hand, was a happy as she could be as she walked home, gently petting the kitten lovingly; getting content purrs as a response.  
  
"Such a kawaii little neko!" She said as she scratched it behind the ears gently and walked through the door of her home.  
  
"Sakura? Is that you?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Hai! You'll never guess what happened today!" Sakura said enthusiastically as she walked into the kitchen, presenting the bundle of fur to her mother.  
  
"Sakura..." Her mother frowned. "You aren't thinking of keeping it, are you?"  
  
Sakura blinked, her smile fading. "Hai... is there a problem?"  
  
"You already know that I'm allergic to cats..." Her mother sighed. "We've been through this..."  
  
"Demo... it's just a tiny little thing..." Sakura held up the said creature, trying to make it more adorable.  
  
Again, Sakura's mother sighed. "Sakura..."  
  
"Onegai! I'll take care of it and everything!" Sakura pleaded.  
  
She looked expectantly at her mother and waited for a reply. "... I really don't think it is a good idea... Besides, have you talked to your father about this?"  
  
Sakura hung her head slightly. "Iie... he doesn't know... demo... I'm sure things'll work out! You're not deathly allergic and it won't be that bad!"  
  
Her mother only shook her head. "Until your father and I talk about this, there will be no cats in this house..."  
  
Sakura hung her head, cradling the kitten in her arms as it mewed quietly. "Hai..."  
  
She walked back outside and sat on her doorstep, petting the small animal as it tried to crawl up onto her shoulders. There was no possible way that she could convince her mother to keep the poor innocent thing... so she started thinking of who could hold the kitten until there was an agreement.  
  
"I can't hide you, little guy..." Sakura said quietly as she watched the kitten bat at her long hair playfully. "I don't want to give you to Ino... she'll be too busy in the flower shop... Maybe Naruto?"  
  
She paused, thinking for a moment and imagining what it would actually be like for Naruto having a kitten around. She could see Naruto chasing the poor thing until it couldn't run anymore or even see if it could get him some free ramen.  
  
"... That would put your safety at risk..." Sakura concluded with a nervous sigh. "Kakashi Sensei?"  
  
Sakura immediately sweatdropped at the thought of their weird teacher. She didn't think that Kakashi's pastime of reading... ahem... those special 'Do not read unless you are eighteen or over' books would benefit the kitten much...  
  
"That's not a good idea either..." Sakura sighed sadly then got an idea.  
  
She got up from the doorstep and carried the kitten over to Sasuke's home. She knocked on the doors a few times, hearing nothing for a while then the door finally clicked and was open a crack.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with her hands behind her back. "Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
Sasuke stayed silent and took a cautious glance, not seeing the troublesome kitten with her and opened the door more, watching her boredly; an action urging her to continue.  
  
"Well..." Sakura trailed off at the first word, looking off to the side.  
  
"... Well what..." Sasuke asked calmly.  
  
"My mom won't let me keep the kitten you gave me and I don't know what to do! I don't trust Naruto with it because I don't think he knows much about taking care of little animals and I'm not even sure if he'll try to eat it or pawn it off for ramen! I'm not sure about Kakashi Sensei because he's... Well, there's no words to even say it!" Sakura said quietly, holding the kitten out in front of Sasuke's face. "Onegai, Sasuke-kun! Just until my mom agrees to keeping it!"  
  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the kitten that was in front of his face, nervously tolerating the presence of the troubling fur ball that was bothering the living hell out of him just not too long ago. Another fact being, he technically didn't get the kitten for Sakura... it just followed him. The kitten mewed innocently, pawing at Sasuke's face playfully and he leaned back slightly.  
  
"Onegai?" Sakura asked again, still holding out the kitten.  
  
Sasuke clenched a nervous fist, his eye twitching slightly as he contemplated the worse possibilities. "... Whatever..."  
  
"Arigato!" Sakura smiled and handed the kitten over into Sasuke's reluctant hands. "I promise, it won't be for long!"  
  
Sasuke continued to glower at the kitten and resisted to urge to drop it to the floor as Sakura walked off again. He kicked the door shut to his house and set the kitten on the living room table. The kitten padded along the table curiously, looking around at its new surroundings and Sasuke still glowered through narrowed eyes.  
  
"You... stay right there and don't move until I tell you to..." He said to it in a commanding tone, getting a curious look from the animal. "... You heard me... Stay..." Then he walked off to the kitchen.  
  
"Mew?" Sasuke froze in mid-step, glancing nervously back at the kitten out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"..." He continued walking to the counter and the kitten bounded after him. Again, he stopped and so did the kitten. "I said stay..."  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Sasuke scowled, hunching his shoulders slightly and sweatdropped. "Don't you mock me..."  
  
The kitten stayed silent this time, staring at him in wonder.  
  
[Gaha... I couldn't resist actually starting this fan fic... If there are any spelling errors, I've probably missed them... The usual.] 


	2. Chapter II Spilt Milk

Chapter II – Spilt Milk  
  
[Gaha... Thanks for the reviews! *Evil cackle* ... I mean... Indeed! On with the  
second chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.]  
  
Sasuke continued to glower at the small animal as he leaned against the kitchen counter, eating a riceball slowly. The kitten had wandered back into the living room but he could still see it... wandering around innocently... seeing what was movable and what wasn't.  
  
'Nothing can be that innocent...' Sasuke thought in mid-chew. 'It's too small... It has to be a demon...'  
  
The kitten looked back up at him and Sasuke almost choked on his mouthful of food. Why he accepted the kitten from Sakura was beyond him. He glanced out the window boredly, hoping that he didn't have to keep the hellish fur ball for long... before he went insane, would have been nice...  
  
"Damned thing..." Sasuke muttered as he glanced back but finding the kitten not there.  
  
He blinked, staring at the doorway towards the living room. No sound... no little paws padding across the wooden floor... Now if animals could control their chakra as well as Akamaru could, he wouldn't have a problem spotting the small cat. Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't that... fortunate... He wasn't liking this one bit. He was in his own house; nervous as the hells even though he didn't completely show it and the kitten could have been anywhere.  
  
"Shit..." He cursed yet again, resting his hand with the riceball on the counter. "Where did it go..."  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Sasuke froze and slowly trailed his eyes to his feet, seeing the kitten pawing at his toes. He tried his best to remain composed as he sat back on the counter as calmly as he could, keeping his feet from the kitten's reach.  
  
"... I told you to stay..." Sasuke muttered.  
  
The kitten jumped up at his toes and he immediately pulled his feet back up, sitting crouched on the counter as he continued to glower at the kitten nervously. Sasuke felt quite pathetic at the moment as he sat on the counter, his knees pulled up to his chest. He dreaded the feeling if Naruto EVER saw him trapped in the kitchen by a fur ball... an innocent one, as others may see it as. It was the end of a boring D-level mission filled day... and Sasuke was stuck on a countertop.  
  
"Shoo! Leave me alone!" Sasuke said as he watched the cat almost prowl below him in predatory circles, watching him... of course his imagination made it look like the cat was being predatory.  
  
There was an awkward silence as Sasuke watched every movement of the small cat as it pawed at the counter. He sat there for a little longer then he rested his chin on his knees, the dreaded feeling returning once again.  
  
"It's probably hungry..." He muttered, getting hopeful mews in reply. "... You are, aren't you."  
  
"Mew!" The kitten sat back on its haunches, waiting.  
  
Sasuke glanced around at the closed cupboards, already knowing what he had stocked them with and noted that none of the things he had would be good for the kitten. He set his eyes on the refrigerator and made the decision that a saucer of milk would have been good enough... until he could figure something else out. He slowly lowered his legs from the counter, his eyes on the kitten in case of any other surprise lunges; taking earlier as an example. He didn't know which was worse: The kitten following him or just staring at him. Either way, it was making him more uncomfortable as he slid off of the countertop and walked over to the fridge as normal as possible. Oh yes, normal... As normal as one with a fear of cats can be while the feared is not even five feet away.  
  
"Let's see here..." Sasuke opened the fridge, taking one last glower at the kitten over the edge of the door before looking at the contents. "... Oh of all the damned luck..."  
  
Alas, Sasuke had no milk in the fridge, seeing that he had finished it at breakfast and was going to get some from the shop before dinner. He folded his arms on the top edge of fridge door, resting his head on his arms as he continued watching the innocent kitten. He had to feed the poor animal something and giving it a riceball would probably kill the poor thing... at that age, anyway. He contemplated another dreadful thought of leaving the kitten in his home, alone.  
  
"... How the hell am I going to do this..." He muttered, shutting the fridge door and sat on the floor.  
  
There was no way in any corner of hell that he was going to let the little kitten follow him all the way to the shop and back... It had too many bad possibilities with Naruto seeing him... or even Shikamaru... and many others that would never, ever let him live that down. He was going to regret this either way...  
  
He swallowed hard, already feeling the nervousness returning as he beckoned the kitten over with one finger. "Come here..."  
  
The kitten padded over and looked at Sasuke curiously, seeing the more visible nervous look. Sasuke started to wonder if the kitten actually understood what he said or not but he just sighed, hanging his head. He had to learn to deal with the kitten and the only possible way to hide the small feline was something that he had to get used to before the poor thing starved to death. He nervously outstretched a hand to pet the animal and then stopped halfway, his eye twitching slightly. He reached forward again, lightly brushing his fingers across the fur on the kitten's head then yanked his hand back to his side.  
  
"... Good enough." He muttered. "I still need to get a few things-GAH!"  
  
The kitten had pounced on him again, climbing up his shirt and nestled contently under the collar of Sasuke's outer shirt. Sasuke, on the other hand, was on the verge of having a panic attack as the kitten purred, nuzzling his neck. Yes indeed, he was going to regret this...  
  
"... You stay quiet... don't move... don't do anything..." Sasuke told the kitten, a hand twitching as he resisted the urge to pull the cat off of his shoulder. "... I'm talking to a cat... again..."  
  
Sasuke did not bother moving for a few more moments, not comfortable of the kitten hiding under the collar of his shirt and being way too close. He heaved a heavy sigh and decided to bite his tongue, keeping silent as he left his home and walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. He wondered if this was how Kiba felt with Akamaru hiding in his hoodie.  
  
"But he likes dogs..." Sasuke muttered under his breath.  
  
Sasuke grinded his teeth as the kitten stirred slightly. He was really regretting his decision to take the small feline with him but he saw the grocery store and went in, looking for what he needed as quickly as possible. Being stuck on a countertop seemed much more tolerable than having the kitten sleeping on his shoulder and being just a little too close for comfort. Each time the kitten even moved ever so slightly or breathed, Sasuke visibly flinched, trying to make it as unnoticeable as possible.  
  
'All I have to do is buy a few things... Go home... and get this little hell raiser off of my back...' Sasuke continued to tell himself that mentally as he tried to remain visibly composed.  
  
A few agonizing moments later, Sasuke walked back out of the grocery store and started to walk back to his home as he held a paper bag of groceries in his arms. He didn't mange to get even twenty feet away from the store before Akamaru jumped in front of him, barking. Sasuke glowered at the dog and then felt an excruciating pain on his shoulder. The kitten was awake. He dropped his bag of groceries and tried to make a grab for the kitten hiding under the shirt collar yet Akamaru continued to bark, causing more needle-like pains to strike his shoulder.  
  
"Oi, Akamaru!" Kiba said as he picked up his dog, setting him back on his head.  
  
'Damned claws!' Sasuke winced again.  
  
Kiba looked up at Akamaru curiously as the dog started 'speaking' to him in short barks, yips and whines. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the Uchiha boy in curiosity.  
  
"Akamaru says you smell like a cat." Kiba stated as Akamaru barked in agreement, causing Sasuke to wince immensely in pain again.  
  
'That little...' Sasuke tried to stop the kitten from clawing his shoulder into raw hamburger and his body suddenly felt paralyzed from the tiny claws digging deeper.  
  
"Eh... What's wrong with you?" Kiba asked as Akamaru continued to growl.  
  
"Get... your dog... to shut up..." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Feh! And why should we listen to you, Sasuke?" Kiba folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"... Either you do... or I'll shut it up..." Sasuke scowled.  
  
"Hn... Come on, Akamaru... It's chowtime anyway..." Kiba patted his dog-friend on the head and walked off down another street.  
  
Sasuke sighed partly in relief as the claws seemed to loosen but he knew that the little marks would be bleeding slightly. He picked up his fallen grocery bag and started walking back home, flinching as the cat managed to crawl to his other shoulder. Sasuke really hoped that the cat would not mutilate his other shoulder as badly as the first one... it would drive him more to kill the fur ball. After a minute or two of walking, he finally arrived back home and went inside, setting the bag calmly on the kitchen table.  
  
"... Now it's your turn..." Sasuke said calmly before reaching down the collar of his shirt for the kitten. "No more games! Get off!"  
  
Kittens loved to play games... and Sasuke soon found that out as the kitten scrambled across his upper-back again. He cursed loudly and threw off his first shirt, now wearing his white t-shirt with a kitten currently clinging onto it. Sasuke thought for a second and set up a saucer of milk on the table in front of him. He then sat on a chair, his arms crossed over his chest as he sat silently with his eyes closed. He tried not to move as the kitten noticed its 'owner' not doing anything but he couldn't help his eyebrow from twitching as the cat scaled up back to his shoulders. As soon as the cat paused, standing on his shoulders, Sasuke made a grab for the cat with one hand but the kitten jumped onto his head.  
  
"I've got you now..." Sasuke muttered under his breath as the kitten looked around from its new post.  
  
"Mew." The kitten inched forward a few little steps, looking at Sasuke upside-down from atop his head.  
  
Sasuke slowly brought his hands up on either side of his head, staying as still as possible as he glowered at the animal. Just a few more inches... then Sasuke grabbed for the kitten again. His hands only managed to touch his hair as the kitten hopped off of Sasuke's head, landing on the edge of the saucer and causing it to splash back into his face.  
  
"..." Sasuke sat there, lowering his arms back to his sides as the milk dripped off of his bangs, trailed down his face and soaked into his shirt. He leaned down to the same eye-level as the cat with a very irritated look on his face, glowering at the innocent fluff ball. "... You... did that on purpose..."  
  
The soaked kitten watched Sasuke curiously and padded over to him and started to lick his face. Sasuke pulled back a little too quickly, causing his chair to tilt and he fell onto the kitchen floor.  
  
"Mew!" The kitten looked down at him from the tabletop.  
  
Sasuke glowered then his eyes widened slightly. "... Don't you dare... Stay!"  
  
The kitten crouched down a bit and Sasuke jumped up, pointing a finger just in front of the nose of the little animal.  
  
"Don't you dare..." Sasuke warned.  
  
The kitten mewed sadly, sitting back up as it looked at Sasuke... then it bit him as hard as its little teeth would allow. As the saying goes, the dog's bark is worse than its bite... yet in this case, it is quite opposite for the feline...  
  
"OW!" Sasuke yanked his hand back, shaking it a bit.  
  
He glowered at the kitten again as it shook itself and started to clean the milk off of its paws. Sasuke was angry and wanted to grab the fur ball by the scruff of the neck and throw it out of his home. He would have to deal with Sakura... and greatly overcome his slight particular fear of cats. This was going to be a long night... a long night indeed...  
  
"You stay here... don't do anything at all..." Sasuke scowled at the kitten as he grabbed a tea towel and started cleaning up the mess.  
  
He muttered at the thought of having to give the kitten a bath, seeing as he couldn't just leave animal soaked in milk. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he tried to tug the small towel to clean up the table, finding it with a sort of heavy weight.  
  
"... Let go." Sasuke gave the towel a little tug as the kitten was crouched down, its claws dug into the material.  
  
The kitten obviously didn't understand Sasuke's orders so Sasuke lifted his arm up, bringing the tea towel and the kitten hanging off of it. He set the kitten back down, muttering under his breath as he left the soaked towel on the table and got another one, starting to clean up again.  
  
"... Let go, damn it!" Sasuke tugged at the second tea towel, the kitten hanging off of that one as well. "..."  
  
Again, he abandoned another towel and fetched another one, cleaning up the milk on the floor and standing the chair back up. The kitten scrambled across the table and made a flying leap towards the towel that Sasuke was holding.  
  
"..." Sasuke lifted his arm up again, looking at the kitten that was hanging off of the cloth. "... You... are a persistent little bastard..."  
  
He put the kitten back on the table and brought the soaked towels to the sink, starting to wash them and the saucer. It had only been an hour... not even, since the little kitten had entered his home and caused... in Sasuke's wise words, hell. He was pretty sure that wasn't the last of the little kitten's acts of destruction. Thinking that the kitten really was a demon seemed more believable to Sasuke, no matter how farfetched it was in reality. He wrung the cloths clean and let them dry, hanging over the faucet and he put the clean saucer back away. He looked back at the table, seeing the kitten trying to wipe the milk off of its head with its paws. There was no doubt...  
  
"... You seriously need a bath..." Sasuke sighed. "And thanks to your little stunt, so do I..."  
  
"Mew." The kitten shook itself and started licking a paw, trying to brush the top of its head with its paw.  
  
Unfortunately, due to the circumstances, Sasuke would have to take a shower and somehow... bathe the little kitten in the sink. He had no idea how he was going to accomplish that before dinner, since he didn't really know how... to bathe the cat without accidentally drowning it. He muttered under his breath and put the milk carton into the fridge, also putting a few purchased items in the cupboards before he leaned on the counter, glowering at the kitten.  
  
"You think you're funny, don't you-...." The kitten wasn't there. "... Quit it with your disappearing acts already."  
  
Sasuke felt a few tugs on his shirt and once again, the kitten scaled up his back, onto his shoulders and managed to crawl up onto his head.  
  
"... You are really starting to annoy me." Sasuke scowled.  
  
"Mew!" The kitten pawed at his hair then tugged a few strands of it with its teeth.  
  
"OW!"  
  
[End of chapter two. Tis a little odd, most likely spelling mistakes but hell, I ain't the greatest speller in the world.] 


End file.
